


Remembering Father

by askani



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Marvel Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askani/pseuds/askani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Magneto is killed, his zombified children remember him. They're flesh-eating zombies, so, umm, this might be a little gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Father

All that is left of Magneto is a pile of bones that have been totally flensed, some entwined with the tatters that had once been his infamous cape. Now that the insatiable lust for human flesh has been somewhat subdued, at least momentarily, the other zombies are uneasy, casting glances over at Magneto’s two children.

“I think,” Pietro begins conversationally as the pair of them edge away from the group, “that they expect us to start wailing like Parker does every time he regains his senses after a meal.”

Almost as if on cue, the zombie who had once been Spider-Man begins sobbing uncontrollably, bawling over the aunt and wife whom he had devoured days ago.

Wanda licks the corners of her mouth, as if searching for any remaining flecks of their father’s blood. “Peter is too emotional,” she murmurs at last, taking her twin’s hand as they pick their way over the rubble in the streets. “We will remember Father as he was, and not only as he tasted.”

“His iron will and spirit,” Pietro supplies helpfully.

Wanda nods. “His determination and strength.”

“His courage.” Pietro gently tugs at his sister’s arm, guiding her into an alley, away from the prying eyes of the others. He reaches into his costume, pulling out something wrapped in the familiar purple cloth that their father had so favored. “His heart.”

“Oh, Pietro!” His sister’s eyes gleam with the hunger, and though they have both been dead for days, he thinks she is as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so. “Is that...?”

“Of course.” He smiles, almost boyishly, as he pulls away the fabric to reveal its prize. “There are benefits to being fast. The others were so consumed with desire that they didn’t even notice.” Pietro tears the organ into two pieces, and then there are no words as the hunger takes over again.

“It’s only fitting,” Wanda says at last, delicately patting her mouth with the remnant of Magneto’s cape. “We are his children. We deserve the best he had to offer.”


End file.
